The Butler, Knights and a Dragon
by TheRawrnessify
Summary: A Black Butler fan-fiction with some of my own story ideas included within. You are a monster as far as the organization known as Knights are concerned and one that must be eradicated along with the rest. So I wonder what happens when the Queen's watchdog gets a case and not just any one to stop the knights and put an end to them. A female reader insert maybe a Sebastian x Reader.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning with lies

I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors and the first chapter being so short, but with my current state it hurts to think to much thanks to a growing wisdom tooth... The annoyance :/ Oh well I hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first reader insert story. Feel free to comment what you think. It may/may not turn into a SebastianxReader, as it depends how my story takes.

* * *

"No get off me!" You struggled against the grips from your captors. "Let me GO!"  
It was no use they had you and would not let you go. You have herd of these men they took young girls like yourself and caused them so much pain before their deaths, it was almost like they got off on the pain they caused. You where not their first and would not be their last, or so you thought. Its Victorian England why would anyone help? You where not rich person just a mere commoner who had to work hard to pay for the shelter you had gained and the little food that reached the pit of your stomach. They had you held down within a warehouse and despite the fuss you kicked up on the way no one took notice and now a knife was gentle pressed into the back of your right shoulder. You cried out trying to struggle but they held you down harder.  
"Don't worry we won't start our games yet, but a mark should keep others away from you." A man sniggered as you felt the knife carve something threw your flesh, as you called out in pain the man simply chuckled under his breath.  
You could not feel what was carved the pain was too much, as soon as the pressure of the blade subsided you could feel your blood trickle over your form under your clothing staining everything in its way the raw crimson red. You felt the grips loosen and you scrabbled to your feet only to get met with a push that made you stubble forward. You turned so your back hit the wall that was before you flinched in pain from the state of your shoulder and soon after you felt a cold finger run down the line of your cheek bone, as another hand pinned you by your left shoulder.  
"Such a pretty waste of precious material." He clicked his tongue as he examined your face with his emerald coloured eyes earning an intense glare back from you in turn bring to his face a smirk of achievement. "Unfortunately though work is work and I don't have much time to play with you my sweet little dove. I suppose you want to know who we are and why we are doing this? and so too let you rest easy I will explain."  
He stood back letting you slip down the wall with no where to run as his goons corned you from each side, at this point you noticed each one in a almost cloth like armour with a cross plastered to the chest behind it two swords crossed. The one that carved the knife threw your flesh wore a dark blue cape showing his authority was that of a high standing. When you slid to the floor and just looked at him a smile presented itself across his face as to say 'such a good little girl'. He ruffled his short blonde hair seeming to have thoughts cross in his mind before he once again spoke.  
"You see we are what your kind call Knights and we eradicate threats like you. We know what you are and so there is no use trying to cover up your monstrous form. All you kind does is destroy homes and families, cities and towns, so we are here to stop that from occurring." The emotion on his face transferred to a more serious look as you tried to hope that it was nothing more then a mere dream you would wake up from.  
"M... M... Monster? What are you on about? I am human always have been all ways will I grew up in..." You started to try claim your own innocence you truly had no idea what they where talking about, but before you could finish he interrupted.  
"You grew up outside of London in a small village going by the name of (F/N) (L/N) along with your parents Mr and Mrs (L/N). They died in a fire when you where a mere child and you found your way to London somehow. You see (F/N) its all LIES! Everything you fed threw the system is a lie. You took their last name and the fact that they only ever had one child that went lost after that fire. Thing being we found the young girl's body such a pitiful sight and you will have judgment sealed upon you for that. We know who you are (F/N) and your master Lux would be so displeased by all of this shame he is no longer with u..."

"STOP IT! I have no idea what you are on about." You cowered now feeling the worse as his gaze stunned you.  
You buried your head away in between your legs that you brought up to your body cradling yourself having no idea what the man was talking about. You felt his cold presence in front of you fearing your end was near you shivered in fright. A tight sudden grip on your (h/c) hair yanked you up drawing a slight bit of blood from hair strands yanking at your scalp. You yelped with the pain as you felt his cold fingers once again but this time with a grip around your neck, but at least he had let go of your hair.  
"Foolish girl you dare speak over me? I was thinking of wrapping this up quick so I could go home early, but seems you asked for the painful route." He hissed as he lowered his grip from your neck but brought a hand across your face.  
It left a few scratches that broke the skin and caused you to fall to your knees from the force he slapped you with. You stayed still expecting more to come... Nothing... A few moments later came a soft touch could be felt on your back and you winced as though it was something more having expected it. You carefully glanced up catching the bottom of some sort of black uniform and so you lifted your head to see a man with crimson eyes gazing back into yours with a warm smile on his face. His raven black hair fell perfectly down the sides of his face with a few stands that ran over. His touch was so gentle as he held out his other hand as though offering to help you up. You took it feeling oddly safer, but something about him stirred in the base of your gut. He helped you steadily to your feet while still having hold of it you glanced around the room looking for the men that had just assaulted you, but only a young boy with dark blue hair an eye patch over one of his deep blue eyes and wearing a caped like blue coat with top hat, bottoms and shoes to match. He also had a cane in his right hand odd for a boy at his age, as you expected him to be no older then 13 14 at the most.  
"You let the men escape!" The boy stated to the man.  
"I apologize my young lord but seeing as something else un-human was watching over them I could not stop them and fight it off." The man apologized as you realized you still had hold of his hand to retracted it away earning him to turn back to you.  
He took a step back and bowed elegantly to you.  
"I apologize for not introducing ourselves miss I am sure you are quite confused and scared. This is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and I am his butler Sebastian Michaels. We had come to apprehend those men but as you can guess there has been complications." He saw a thin trickle of blood lightly run down your face from the scratches left from where the man had hit you and he turned to his master. "It seems she was and possibly still is one of their targets."  
"Then we shell take her with us." The Earl said before turning around and walking off out the warehouse leaving you and the butler.

He turned to you after watching his master leave approaching you only stopping inches away and took something from his pocket. Your head lowered down to see what it was but he brought you face back to meet his that was lent down towards yours, as you watched his crimson eyes glance over your face before back to the scratches. You felt something soft and gentle touch your face slightly sting you tried to recoil back but he had hold of your chin preventing you from moving to much. He dabbed your wound with the cloth gently taking away any surfaced blood, as being only a shallow cut it had pretty much stopped bleeding. You wished you could say the same thing for the engraving In your shoulder as it still pained like nothing you have known and you where sure it was still bleeding. He pulled the cloth away once he was done along with his face and you took one step back. Putting your right hand over the top of your left arm as thought to almost cradle yourself from the pain, as he placed the cloth in his pocket.  
"Madam come back to my masters mansion and we will get it cleaned and treated." His voice was low but in a professional tone, but you just stood their silent not knowing if to trust the strange man and his boy master and he saw this. "I know you have no reason to trust us, but is it not far better then the little work you do for the shelter and little food you eat. You must be starving so I will cook you and my master a delicious dinner when we get back."  
Thinking through the possibilities oh what the butler meant when he said 'possibly still a target' you came to the conclusion after all that the knight man told you that he would return, at least with these people your life would have that little bit of kindness shown towards you and if not you fear your life would end not matter which way you turned. You walked past him and followed the same route as the young earl took eventually ending up outside in the dull weather of London, but that did not stop the birds from flocking around and screeching to one another. The young earl was stood waiting next to a horse and carriage as you watched the birds in the sky flint backwards and forwards above your heads. The butler joined you two shortly after and opened the door to the carriage. His master got in then he extended a hand to help you within the carriage and with one look back at the warehouse you took his help and stepped into the carriage having the door closed behind you. You sat across from the earl having gave him a quick look you returned your attention to outside the window to watch the world pass you by.  
"Thank you..."You quietly said under your shaky breath.  
"There is no need to thank me I am simply following my orders." He returned to you, as you figured as much that no normal earl would simply help you like that.  
The world went by as the butler started the horses off and you watched it travel past, but soon your own vision was blurring as you felt a wave of tiredness knock you out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Demons and Dragons

"(F/N)... (F/N)..." A voice called threw the darkness of your dreams, as if you did not have enough troubles on your hands.  
It was the same after every dream you would be placed somewhere darkness, a small village, high hills... Loads of different places with the same voice calling your name over and over getting loader each passing dream. Only this time the voice came from right behind you and with a fear to turn around to meet the delicate wanting voice you froze still ice freezing the blood in your veins. A slightly warm breath could be felt on the back of your neck but this was not what awoke you this time. What awoke you this time was the feeling of a finger running over the carving on your back making you jump from the sudden pain. It shocked you awake to see a pair of red eyes in a slight concerned look. Sebastian was stood their holding the carriage door open and seeing Ciel had already left you stood up only to sit back down unwillingly a moment later from a slight draft of dizziness.  
"Are you ok milady? Is something troubling you? I can assure you that its perfectly safe now and no harm will come to you under my master's wishes." The butlers face straightened from the concerned back to a small welcoming smile. "If your feeling dizzy would you like me to carry you in?"  
"No... it...its fine." You told him standing back up again using the side of the carriage to support yourself as he lent you a hand to help you out.  
The fresh air hit you and suddenly you felt that bit better after letting go of his hand you took a few steps forward gapping up at the huge manor in front of you. This was your first time at such a large estate and you felt inclined on trying to remember your manners. It had been so long since anyone had shown you such kindness, as usually you would be struggling from day to day for every penny you could forage from the large growing concrete jungle known as London. Far from that now you had a question running threw your mind on how you would ever repay the Earl for his kindness and for saving your life. Maybe you could serve as his maid? But why would he want a filth street rat like yourself. Like he read your mind of the questions you where asking the butler stood beside you.

"My Lord will talk to you during dinner and answer any questions you may have. For now would you care to freshen up in a room I have prepared in case this incident had occurred?" He asked you as your eyes where still lost on the features of the manor, but you gently nod your head as a reply. "There will be time to explore the manor later milady, but for now till dinner is ready I must ask you to stay in the room."  
He started on head on in to the manor and you slowly followed taking in every detail as you continued in and threw the maze of corridors. It took a few minutes but you where finally at a room he opened the door and allowed you to step in. The room was fit for a noble of all classes stunning you to think why they would waste such a room on a person like yourself.  
"I hope you find it to your liking, as you're our guest you will be treated as such. Gowns and dresses of different verities are in the wardrobe for you to change into and feel free to use anything within the room. Dinner will be shortly so please change before meeting my master. I will come to collect you to show you where the dinning hall is when it is ready." The butler bowed to you before adding. "Is there anything I can do or get for you in the meantime?"  
"No thank you sir... That is all." You thanked him with a slight curtsy.  
"No need milady I am simply the butler of the house hold so you should call me Sebastian." He told you as you gave a slightly worried nod of your head feeling you had done wrong. "Quite the quite one aren't you? Don't worry about it. I will be sending Mey-Rin along momentarily to help you choice and fit a dress."

He once again bowed and left you closing the door as he left leaving you to the sound of the birds outside your window. You took a peek threw it seeing a wondrous amount of colours and flowers arising from the garden below. Something as beautiful as that almost brought a tear to your eyes as the colour from the flowers shone threw the darkness that you had known over the years of leaving the burning remains and your 'thought to be' parent's bodies. You mind wandered to the sight you had left behind knowing in your own heart it was really those bodies where there! The touch of the lifelessness, the smell of the smoke engulfing the air, the colour of red as absorbed every other colour around you, and the searing heat of the flames had left the scars on your mind. How could they say it was fake when it was as real as the beauty now touching before you. If it was fake then who are you, why had you those memories and to top it what where you? Monsters are nothing but stories in your mind, but that is what the man called you. A sudden knock almost caused you to peel from your skin as your jump almost touched the high ceiling.  
"Emmm... Come in?" You mustered up as a girl opened up the door and walked into your room.  
Her hair was red in colour tied back and held with a white head band with a strange frilly thing. Her glasses where rather large and cracked one side and judging by her blue maids outfit this was the girl Sebastian had sent you to help get changed.  
"Hi milady Mey-Rin I am. Sebastian sent me to help you get changed into a lovely dress he did. Have you any preferences?" She spoke funnily but was rather sweet.

You walked over to the wardrobe and took a gander into it seeing a range of different coloured dresses. You roamed threw them trying to decide what would be best. Seeing you where troubled Mey-Rin walked over and pulled a few out suitable for dinner with the Earl. You chose one that she had laid out for you. It was (f/c) in colour extended so it would touch the floor and had flowers trailing from one side to another across the bottom of the dress from the hip. It also had a few flowers sat on the right shoulder.  
"It will go nicely it will, but Sebastian also asked me to take a look at your shoulder." She said pointing at the blood stained shoulder on your t-shirt. "Please miss sit on the bed and I will tend to it for you."  
You did as instructed and she headed into a little bathroom just to the side of the room and came back in with a cloth and some water in a small tub. It took you till when she told you to take you t-shirt off to actually remove it after a bit of hesitation, but she was calm and nice with you. You felt sorry that she had to put up with your awkwardness as she was use to it but you where not. One of the straps to your bra had been cut in the process of the knife tearing into your skin so the mark formed was perfectly clear. You could hear the water being drained from the cloth as she had wet and squeezed the access water from it. You gazed to the outside world as she began to clean the blood that had trickled over your form.  
"I am sorry this may hurt a bit, it will." She apologized to you as you gritted your teeth feeling the sting as she cleaned up the blood from the carving. "My that must hav been painful for you miss. I am sorry for what as happened I am."  
"Its ok..." You trailed off feeling the pain die down as she removed the cloth and took it back to the bathroom with a now red coloured water tub.  
She soon came back and set some undergarments on your bed. You carefully removed yours and placed the fresh ones on, but then turned to the corset that was laid out.  
"Ye don't have to wear it, but I know some ladies would not be seen without it. Sebastian suggests you let your wound heal, but I laid it our just in case." Mey-Rin explained to you feeling that you should go by tradition but feeling Sebastian was right you did not want to cause your marking to start bleeding again and ruin the dress. Mey-Rin say this and removed it from your sight. The next step was the dress which went on fairly easy and Mey-Rin finished it of with washing, drying and styling your hair nicely. Just in time for a knock at the door.

"Milady, dinner is ready I am here to escort you to the Dining hall where my young master awaits your arrival." Came Sebastian's voice from behind the door, as you got up from the stool you where sat on you thanked Mey-Rin and stepped out the door. "Milady you look stunning."  
A light blush flushed across your cheeks as you looked down away from the butler.  
"Lets not keep my lord waiting shell we?" He said as he started to walk you looked up after your blush subsided and followed him on.  
He led you in threw some big doors holding one open for you as you past threw and swiftly closed it behind you to escort you to a seat at a large table. Ciel was sat at the other side in some blue fancy suit without his top hat but still the eye patch covering his right eye. His expression was that of boredom as he watched you sit in your chair and Sebastian pushing you in.  
"Is there anything in particular you would like to drink milady?" Sebastian asked you as your turned to look at him and nodded.  
"I would very much like a glass of water please." You said quietly as he bowed and headed threw some other doors which you guessed where the kitchen doors.  
"So you name?" Ciel's voice came from the other side.  
"(F/N)...(L/N)...Or so I thought..." You spoke so he could hear you. "Those men said it was a lie, but its the only name I have ever known."  
"After dinner we will head to my study and I will tell you what I know. We can't have you stumbling across your true self as that could prove dangerous." Ciel explained. "But for now we shell eat."  
As he said that Sebastian brought out a troll with plates covered by sliver bowls over the top of them, but whatever was underneath uttered a sweet smell.  
"On today's menu is a summer tray-baked salmon with new potatoes and a mix of seasonal vegetables." Sebastian announced as he placed the trays in front of each of them and removed the lid.  
The meal looked absolutely stunning that your mouth watered at the sight and smell of the fish, but snapping back to reality you realised you did not know the table manners of an elite, so you gazed over at Ciel who was eating his dinner gracefully. You watched him for a little bit till his eyes looked up seeing you watching him and so you quickly darted yours downwards. A blush of embarrassment came across your face but you shook it of by coping on what you had just seen Ciel do.

You had eyes watching you and one had almost a feeling as though it was enjoying your awkwardness, so you looked up to give a smile to them both.  
"Is to your liking?" Ciel asked in his usual tone, as you saw the butler's smirk vanish as you looked at him.  
"Yes its very tasty thank you so much." You replied before you both continued your meals.  
Sebastian vanished within the kitchen only to emerge when you where both done with your plates. You took a drink of the water he had brought you earlier and watched Ciel stand from his seat.  
"I am returning to my study Sebastian so bring me my desert there. (F/N) is free to join me if she so wishes or she can stay and eat here." Ciel announced before leaving the hall.  
"Thank you Sebastian." You smiled at him as you placed the glass down.  
"Would you like to join my master and I will bring some sweets along?" He asked a small smile on his face and his voice soft and gentle.  
"Sure that would be nice." You said as you stood up from your chair.  
"You have gotten a lot more open now. Is it that you are beginning to trust us?" Sebastian asked, as you saw the curiosity in his eyes and something that seemed to have a more sinister purpose, but you shook it lose feeling as thought it was imagined. "Well anyway this way my Milady."  
He guided you out the hall and threw the manor once again you tried to map things in your head in case it was needed later. Although Sebastian was right you did begin to trust them a little, as you did not want to seem rude. After all they had shown you more kindness then anyone since you had moved to London. You took a shine to Ciel and his butler you owed them for saving you, but the feeling in your gut about the butler stirred even worse the longer you where alone. Within your own world you did not realise the butler had stopped causing you to collide with him, but you barely budged him earning you to fall backwards. You closed your eyes knowing the thud on the floor was not far from reality when you felt yourself stop midway. You opened one eye seeing the butler had an arm wrapped around you preventing you from hitting the floor. He pulled you upwards and once again you where only inches apart. A heated blush was now visible across your face realising he had a arm around you waist.  
"Are you ok milady?" He asked you there was no emotion across his face until you wriggled from his arm and a grin immediately developed. "You should be more careful you could have hurt yourself."  
"Thanks Sebastian..." You trailed looking away from him as he turned from you to knock on the door he was stood in front.

"Come in." You herd Ciel's voice call as Sebastian opened the door and allowed you into the room first.  
You stepped into what seemed like a study. There was a few book cases but what stood out the most was the big desk Ciel was sat out with various papers in front of him, but all neatly organised. There was a huge window looking over the front of the manor behind him and two pictures hung either side of that. The curtains where rather a bit dismal but went with the rest of the room. Ciel was sat scanning over a piece of paper on a rather big purple chair. Sebastian had pulled a chair up in front of Ciel's desk and Ciel motioned for you to sit down upon it. Obliging you sat down on the chair.  
"I shell return shortly with desert and a beverage." Sebastian bowed before leaving you and Ciel alone with a silent air between the two of you as Ciel flipped threw papers. "Are you aware of who these Knights are?"  
"Knights... Not much really they just said they eradicate monsters like me..." You told him a bit sadly not wanting to believe it was true. "They also told me they now who I was and that everything about me is a lie."  
"Indeed it is your name (F/N) (L/N) but its also that of a younger girl that has just be found some miles away from where you believed your old home use to be." He explained to you. "But I have belief you where not involved with any of that since you travelled quite a bit, so question is how did you lose your memory of that and how did you gain the one from the little girl. Next your going to ask me how I know all of this. Simple. The Queen. Seems you have quite a history with the royals."  
"His..History? With the Royal family?" You asked totally stunned at Ciel's words as a knock came on the door and Ciel told them to enter.  
Sebastian came in with a trolley of different sweets and a tray with a couple of tea cups on. The whole disbelieve was whizzing threw your mind and you started to feel as though you did not know yourself. Knowing the royals forgetting your own memories and living with lies.  
"They said I was a monster and that we should be eradicated... But I am human so what does he mean?" You asked Ciel with the question that most of all played on your mind.  
"Your partly human. Sebastian has informed me of what your other half is, but are you sure you want to know? You could live your whole life without knowing and never stubble across your other side expect you will live much longer then any human and your ageing will be increasingly slow." Ciel warned you. "That will be you only issue with a normal life. You will out live others."

Your eyes glazed over with so many emotions and these where reflected in your tears. You weren't upset more like confused hoping it was nothing but a dream, but the pain that had been inflicted was all to real. Your version of reality was shattering and you started to tremble in the seat clutching your fingers to your palm glaring down at your lap as tears fell onto the dress below. You could hear the voice of Ciel asking you something but you could not pick it up, so instead you picked yourself from the chair and ran leaving the two in shock. You could not handle it all in one day it was far to much. Everything was just a lie. To your concern your a girl who lost her parents many years ago who had been kidnaped by thugs and only later to be saved by a Earl and his creepy butler. You did not care where your running was taking you, as long as it got you away from the nightmare of a life unfolding before you. Running on and on and on you came to the front entrance where you took no time on thinking about leave the manor. You just shot out across the front court over to the other side to a forest like scenery where you collapsed to your knees on entry. You hadn't the strength to go on any further and you felt watched anyway so you just remained collapsed on your knees crying.

"Its never easy losing who you where and it takes more the strength to accept it back." You herd the voice of the butler behind you. "But I can assure you (F/N) that your not a monster. Just a incredible creature of nature. Well that is what I see."  
"Sebastian... What am I?" You said sniffling and wiping away some of your tears knowing after all it would do you no good.  
"Your part human, but your also part dragon." He said with a gentle tone and to which you where shocked you never expected such a beast to exist never mind be one. "As time goes on and you recover your memory you will once again regain the knowledge about your race known as Dracul. It means Devil but also Dragon and one who is believed to be half Dragon is also half Demon, but in reality your just half human. I will let you guess who set that name up."  
"What are you Sebastian?" You asked out the blue which stunned him, as he was not expecting such a question. "Your not human are you? I can sense it I thought it was just some strange feeling that I should not worry about, but revealing to me what I really am maybe I should not ignore it."  
"I am simply one hell of a butler." He grinned as walked around in front of you offering a hand.  
You looked at it and placed your hand on his and he helped you up. He removed a cloth from his pocket and wiped away your tears before placing it back in his pocket and holding his hand back out to you again. You swept the dirt from the dress and tucked some hair out the way, but you just looked at his hand.  
"Is there something wrong milady? Please allow me to escort you back to the manor. My master will worry." He told you as his grin had been replaced with his professional look.  
"Not until you tell me what you are Sebastian! I have to accept what I am so nothing else after today can surprise me anymore." You told him a more serious expression on your face as you looked directly up to him in his eyes almost begging to know.  
"Fine." He sighed placing his right gloved hand over his right eye while he closed them shaking his head in disbelieve before pulling it down again to look directly at you. "I'm a demon, so are you happy now miss (f/n)"  
"Content." You gave a small short smile before taking his arm he offered to escort you back.  
"You have taken that well. Full day or not you really are not surprised I am a demon? Don't you go by your little God faith?" He asked as he walked you across the manor's grounds but instead taking a bit of a detour threw the side gardens.  
"I think the biggest surprise was that I was leading a fake life under the name of a dead little girl." You sighed wondering when you would remember your old life feeling it would be a lot easier to accept yourself when you did. "God? I guess I never really had time to think about it. I was so busy with survival its like the idea of him never crossed my mind. Should I be believing?"  
You asked him knowing the fact he will tell you to reject that faith, but you eyes wandered around the garden think about how beautiful it was and how it could have been created. Was it possible for one man to cause such a beautiful complex nature?

"Believe what you like, but as I say its useless in the end to have a full blessing you might as well reject being born." He said his tone of voice almost as though he had no interest in the subject and that in generally annoyed him. "You will discover your own path in which I am interested in seeing the results. I am tied to my master by a contract we have. In exchange for my services I can devour his soul. Such a sweet delicious soul much like your own."  
"Huh? My s...s...soul? They taste... You can smell?" You stuttered at that as a sudden embrace pulled you close to him and his grinning face and his eye glowing a pinkish colour showing his true side. "Se..seb..Sebastian?"  
He held you tight with one arm around your waist stopping escape as he brushed a strand of hair from your face with his free hand. Your eyes where transfixed on his caught like a deer in headlights it seemed impossible to escapes them as he leaned down next to your face. His hot breath brushed against your ear sending a chill down your spine.  
"(F/N) of course I am a demon and as in some stories we feed from souls by making a contract with the owner. Well most of the time... We nurture the soul to develop its taste so when we finally feast its a divine one." He whispered into your ear as the feeling of him being so close coloured your cheeks a light shade of red. "Your soul is sweet with a bit of bitterness, but with time it too could become a great feast. If I was not in a contract with me master I surely would make one here and now with you, as I am sure there is a few things that could tempt you into selling me your soul. That's the thing about is demons we are your loyal servant till the end, because the only thing we desire is what is within our masters. You have a long life being a half dragon maybe we will get the chance yet."  
You squirmed in his grip trying to break free. You had enough of the demon talking about your soul and how we would like to eat in. In fact you wondered what led Ciel so far to make a contract with him like that. Throwing away your life for stupid goals. You guessed it was because he was young and would not have understood, but for a boy his age running a huge company how could he not. You herd the man chuckle as you tried to wiggle free but failing over and over again.  
"You only just learnt what you are, but your strength is still that of a humans. I guess it will take you time to gain your abilities back. I must say they where well concealed. I kind of like watching you squirm." His grinning made you stop. "I am truly interested in what you will do once you discover your real self, as its not very often you come across a young halfster. You must be at least 10 years in to your half life. Oh so young~ I can't wait for the day you offer me your soul."  
"LET GO OF ME!" You yelled finally making him let you go as your blush faded to a tint of red maddness. "I will do no such thing!"  
"You seem so sure." His grin never faltered.  
"That's because I am." Anger welled in your eyes as you where determined to not let this demon get to you, but you herd him chuckle... Did he just tease you? "Its not funny."  
"Quite right milady I only care for my master's soul. Speaking of which we should return." He said leading the way leaving you to sigh of the anger and follow on behind.  
You could see living here to the point where you regain your memory is going to be a somewhat fun and painful experience. A demon butler, knights on your tail and now the truth of your half dragon half human life. Could it really get any worse?

* * *

So here is chapter two where you learn what you really are and who Sebastian really is. Hope I was not to out of character for any of them, but I guess Sebastian would be hard to predict what he would be like around a sweet young innocent half human half dragon girl... Or would he? After all those nuns... I have put a lot of thought into what is to come for the reader or rather you ;) I am still unsure if I want to make it a SebastianxReader but watch out because I like the idea of Sebastian being a bit flirty, but still having his harsh demon side. Well anyway I hope you enjoy!~ I am off to bed to maybe pull more ideas up for this fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sweat Horrible Dreams

You found yourself back at Ciel's office as he went over your case and how they came across you. The Queens letter and so on as your mind drifted on out the window behind him. He must have realized this and had stopped talking. A sudden slam on his desk awoke you up from your daydream making you jump backwards.  
"This is important and all you can do is stare at the sky!" Ciel's glare showed he was not messing around.  
"I am sorry Mr Phantomhive but after learning what I am do you really think I would be concentrating on anything else?" You asked since the words 'Dragon, half and Dracul' we're floating around your mind.  
"Well try to pay attention to this next bit as it could mean life or death for yourself." Ciel said calming himself and sat back in his chair. "The Knights as you are aware are a group of people acting under royal intention to get rid of anything that will harm the country. They involve themselves in anything supernatural or myth driven, so this also includes you. It seems that they have taken it to far within the last few decades and are working to kill of everything un-human that we have no control over. The sudden spike of people going missing has increased within the past few months and we believe it will continue to do so. According to some records we found in that warehouse they where hunting a group of young harpies, but came across you. Being the half-dragon you are they took you, but there is something more behind you. Your not any ordinary half-dragon your the assistant of another half-dragon that was looked up too and was a leading dragon known as an Elder. There is six leading dragons one for each element. Earth, fire, water, air, dark and light. Your master was known as the Elder light dragon Lux, but he had long disappeared along with yourself. Yet here you are."  
"Lux..." You tried to remember but nothing came to your mind.  
"There is time yet so don't strain yourself." Ciel said to you. "Although I must ask you to remain in the Phantomhive manor grounds and if you go outside Sebastian must be available to freely walk you, as we can not risk losing you to the knights. I am sure they will return for you, but that is the matter of when. If you stay within sight we will be able to keep you safe."  
"I feel like your trying to cage me." You said in a almost saddened tone.  
"I can assure you that is not my intention." Ciel sighed. "Your free to do what you wish under those conditions. Sebastian!"  
"Yes my lord?" Sebastian answered stood beside Ciel.  
"Take great care of the young lady will you. See to it that she has what she needs." Ciel ordered him as a grin from Sebastian was aimed in your direction.  
"Yes my lord." He turned and bowed to Ciel.  
"Charming I will be in my room." You stood up and headed out of the room as a young blonde boy collided with you, both of you sent backyards.

You groaned from the slight shock and nock you had when you hit the floor landing on your backside, as did the boy as well. A white gloved hand was held to your level and you took it getting helped up by Sebastian.  
"Are you ok milady? I apologize for our servant's dreadful behaviour. He will be later punished accordingly for this." Sebastian apologized as he let go of your hand and bowed to you.  
"No its fi..." You where cut of by the boy rushing to you and gripping on to both of your shoulders looking around your form through his bright blue eyes.  
He had short blond hair with his bangs tied back by red grips each side. A straw hat was tied around his neck and hung down the back of his back. He wore a white shirt and yellow trousers with red lines that ran down and across them. He had grey socks that pocked out just above the black wellies and he wore white gloves like Sebastian's but thicker. He also had a fanny pack on his side that looped around his waist probably with tools he used for his work.  
"Are you ok!? I am SO sorry miss. I deeply apologize I did not hurt you did I?" He said in a panicked concerned voice as you felt the grip on your shoulders a little too tight making you wince.  
"That's enough Finnian." Sebastian said pulling him from you relieving you of the ache he had placed in your bones. "My apologizes miss he does not know his own strength."  
"I said its completely fine. There is no need to punish him, as it is as much my fault as it is his." You said turning to Finnian and slightly bowed. " I apologize for not concentrating on where I was going I believe it was my fault that we collided."  
"Miss (l/n) there is no need." Sebastian told you.  
"Sebastian! Its my fault we collided no more on it." You said slightly annoyed still with the butler trying to defend the poor young boy from the demon you knew he was and with wanting that to be the last note you left for your room.

Back within your room you lay back on your bed gazing into the space above your bed. Your mind had been wondering all the time Ciel spoke to you over his mission matters, so you took none of them in but responded with a 'yes','huhuh' or a simple nod. God knows what you had agreed too, but he seemed to know you had not been with them or the discussion. A slow darkness filled your view realizing your eye lids where growing heavily over your eyes and they had started to close themselves. For some reason you welcomed it to take you away from the world you where in. A world you could just be you in and be free, as that was the beauty of sleep. You could not be more wrong...

You ran as fast as you could through a town where buildings were toppling or being set alight by a huge beast you had no intention on coming face to face with. People ran about screaming and you had to avoid them as you ran from out of the town into the think dense forest. A load flapping sound could be herd above you as you looked up trying to see through the leaves in the canopy you backed up whispering calming notions to yourself hoping it would past. It didn't and the trees bent out the way and leaves fluttered everywhere as a strong gust of wind sent you flying back against a tree. The beast came down cracking the ground beneath it as it landed and looked at you with a look of hunger in its eyes. The beast before you was a dragon and not just any kind a pure blooded was what ran through you mind. You knew at this point that it wanted to kill you! A filthy half breed that it saw unworthy to walk upon its territory. Its form was thick like tree trunks making it basically a tank and its short neck made it perfect in figure for taking hits. Its wings were short and thick this made you wonder how it could fly with its monstrous form being so heavy. Spiked plates lay flat over its back like armour all the way to the tip of its tail where a spiked ball dragged across the ground behind it. It claws looked like it could tear through anything its head was almost as thick as its body and its horns accommodated this thickness as well but slightly bent down in the middle. Spikes lined its jaw bone and a few teeth hung out over its lower jaw here and there. Its eyes bore into you with a thick mucky yellow brown colour. Its underbelly looked soft with odd bits of pebbles and stones stuck to it. It came to you at that moment realizing that your master taught you it was their weak spot, as it was all earth dragon's weakness. You where trapped though with the dragon closing any distance between you two, so you could not escape.

"Why won't you fight back half breed!" Its voice hung heavy and quaked deep.  
"I...I can't!" You cried to it. "I am not a dragon..."  
"You can't fool me I can smell it!" It's growl shook the earth around you. "Fight now or waste your life cowering. It seems you are a waste of time to your master, so I think I will do the honours of ridding you for him. If you cower your nothing but a waste and dishonourable to him."  
"You right I should start fighting my own battles." You where shaking with fear but you clenched your fist you had this feeling over coming you of wanting to make your master proud.  
A small light surrounding your body to blind any on lookers including the dragon as your body shifted form. Your face became long with two long horns protruding from the back, as your eyes turned a golden colour your neck became longer and slender. Your bones adjusted so you now stood on four thin legs and your torso was not much better as it was just a layer of skin over bone as it looked. Your tail shot out long and with two horn like prods at the end that came out and pointed up towards the tip of the tail these where golden in colour much like your now plated chest which started at the top of your neck all the way down to about half your tail. Four pure white feathered wings glistened a golden colour like a sparkle powered had been poured over them. Your skin became thicker and grew into white scales as pure as the white on your wings.  
"So your both half light dragons this should be interesting for me." The dragon almost smiled at that before it became serious again and lunged at you jaw wide open. You managed to jump out the way but not without catching yourself on a tree and snapping it in two. The space was too small in order for you to keep dodging lunges like that and the trees where so close together your wing span would not be able to stretch enough. That's why the dragon had short wings. Spacing out led it able to ram into you with its weight causing you to be sent flying into multiple trees taking them out as you went eventually collapsing in a heap with them lying over you.  
"Pathetic." You could hear its low throatily chuckle as its approached and your tried with all your might to scrabble under from all the trees, but you where trapped. "One down and one to..."  
Before he could finish he was swept to one side within a flash. The forest was becoming a mess from all the broken and struck down trees. You managed to worm your way from under the trees to feel your head pinned to the floor by a claw pressing a little weight so you could not move your head. You struggled unable to see your captor only the claws that pinned your muzzle to the ground.

Hearing the war between the dragon and your savour rage on you where uselessly stuck pinned to the ground and eventually your struggles stopped as you got tried seeing it fruitless. The grip and weight got a bit tighter as an eye came down to meet one of your own. Muddy brown in colour just like its scales it was almost mocking your demise just from the stare.  
"Trapped? What a pity my brother is sure having fun playing with your friend. It would be a real shame if you could not see my brother's victory now would it not?" The creature lifted its head up and in the near distance you could see a dragon like yourself much thicker in mussel and only one set of wings fighting the dragon that had you backed against a tree.  
They looked as though they where on equal terms, but it seemed the dragon like you was causing the most damage. A few more moments of fighting and your captor was getting anxious for his own brother. The more anxious he got the more of his weight would be pressed onto your skull and eventually you felt it cracking. The immense pain stopped you from being able to watch the fight as blood flooded your sockets. You where sure you where beyond recovery and sought for death then their was pain and the sound of your own skull cracking. With one last press you felt the weight released from your skull but the pain unbearably knocked you unconscious for a little while. Finally coming back your eye fluttered to see everything red in picture. Thinking it was your last moments since the pain was dying along with any thought in your head as you could not bring a tear to shed for the scene across from you. The form of the dragon that helped you. Your master as you recognized him lying in his own blood pool. Barely able to stand you somehow managed to crawl across and curled up next to his forum not feeling a speck of life you knew from sight he was dead, but you felt as though somehow being next to him would make everything alright even if the harsh reality was that it wasn't. Your anger could not burn. Your revenge was a dead hope as you felt your own self drift after hearing one last voice.  
"OVER HERE!"

You shot up from the bed heavily panting and sweat forcing its way over your tense enflamed form. Your hands clasped your upper arms as you tried to get a grip from the dream. Shakily you pulled the covers which seemed to have been placed over you off and you trekked slowly and wobbly to the mirror in your room. You stood a little hunched with one hand on the mirror to support yourself you wiped the sweat with your other hand as you heavily breathed threw you mouth and nose. As you where coming out of the in set feelings of the dream you could feel a headache rack your mind. It was like the pain was traveling over. An itch came from your right shoulder, so you went to itch it but withdrew your hand from a shot of pain that stunk threw the mark on it. A tsk of your tongue you turned so you could view it in the mirror pulling your dress strap over so you could see it and pulled of the bandages. It was the same mark as that man wore, a cross with two swords crossed behind it. The mark itself was red raw still and a slight bit of blood trickled from where you had scratched it. You knew it was going to leave that mark behind in your skin. A sudden knock at the door which caused you to topple backwards but caught against the bed post you pulled up your dress strap and tried to calm your heavy breathing.  
"C...Come in!" You said with a huff cursing yourself that you where unable to hide your heightened breathing.  
"I brought you a cool beverage miss. I thought you could use it after that nightmare you have endured." Sebastian spoke as he came in holding a tray which had a jug of cold looking water and a glass.  
"How do you..." Before you could finish your question he spoke up placing the tray on your nightstand.  
"The whole manor herd you waking up my dear. It sounded quite the unpleasant experience, but don't worry to much its probably just your memories returning to you. There is nothing that can be done about the past." He told you as he poured the water into the glass and motioned for you to sit down upon your bed.

You did as you where told unable to argue and he handed you the water. You where shocked about the dream, as how can something so dreadful be so real. You sipped the fresh water which helped to calm down your nerves and you felt more refreshed which calmed down your breathing as you glugged it down. The pain in your head was still there but it had retreated a little as memories from your past started to become more clear. The more that came the more it started to pain you about how your life had been, but they where not all bad you had seen so many places having travelled the world with your master. You had met many people some good and others bad. The things you had seen you would never have seen if you had remain human, but that only made you think about how you became half-dragon. You racked your mind to find it empty.  
"Is everything ok milady?" You herd Sebastian's voice through your thoughts and you stopped scratching at the matter to nod your head. "I never expected you to be so passive after how you reacted with me yesterday. In fact I never even expected you to let me in."  
"What's the point in arguing with you? Your master ordered you to take care of me and see that I have everything I need. I would be a fool to pass up that with the state I am in. Besides I feel you would you would have come in even if I told you not to anyway." You replied to him having calmed down but you still had questions running threw your mind. "Why am I not sad? I am sad but not like I should be after all I lost him... The only person I can so far remember being kind to me and here I am acting as though it never happened."  
"Huh? Lux your master? Its most likely because you accepted his death before you lost your memories and so its not as hard to look back on that memory epically since it seems your emotions for that day have returned with it." Sebastian stated as he looked down at you sat upon the bed you where gazing down at the dark red carpeted floor the thought of emotionless running through your mind. "Milady please do not be like that I can not have a guest of my master being so glum. It would upset him greatly. Why don't you think about what you would like to do today while the master runs over his files, as its going to be a lovely day. How about a lunch in the garden?"  
"Maybe." You said glumly lying back down on the bed and turning so your back was facing him.

You could hear him sigh behind you and then he moved around to open your curtains. The sun was starting to catch the sky so the stars where faint within the lightening sky which was turning blue from its colourful rays. You groaned and turned around pulling the sheets over you just to make things more awkward for him, but you were unaware that he did not care how awkward you would try make it because he had his own tricks. You closed your eyes and felt a breeze rush over you, so you reopened them to see the covers had gone. You looked over to him a serious expression on his face that made you gulp.  
"Milady I do not have time for playing this morning, so you can wake yourself up and get changed or I can do it for you~" He then smiled at you which made you scramble out the bed. "Would you like me to run you a bath milady?"  
"Yes please Sebastian." You sighed and so he walked into the en-suite and started to prepare.  
"I must attend to my master now, but I will get Mey-Rin to finish off here and I will collect you when breakfast is ready." He spoke to you as he walked out the bathroom placing a pocket watch attached to the chain on his coat button.  
You said nothing more to him as he got the hint you where less then pleased with what he had said earlier, but this only brought a grin to his face as he left the room closing the door as he left. You got up from the bed and walked over to the window seeing the sun had risen just that bit more revealing the colours of the world and bring into the light the grounds around the manor. The garden below your window was caped with beautiful glistening colours from the morning's dew. It was not long till a knock had come from the door and this time you got up and opened it.  
"Milady! Sebastian sent me he did. Shell we finish getting you ready?" She asked as you allowed her into your room closing the door behind. "Its going to be a lovely day so why not wear something for the occasion?"  
"I am sorry Mey-Rin I am not to date on all this fashion." You gave her a wry smile, but she just smiled back.  
"That's fine milady. Would you like me to pick you something out?" She asked you as you gave her a slight nod. "Ok milady I will finish preparing the bath for you I will."  
"Thanks Mey-Rin." You said as she scuttled of to the bathroom.  
You went to gaze outside once more seeing the blond haired boy from yesterday tending to the garden while birds fluttered threw the shrubs and brushes around him. You where memorized by the scene before you. The boy seemed to enjoy the company of the birds as he tended to the flowers. He occasionally broke some here and there but you could tell he was trying his best to be gentle. He did not look as strong as he is, so you wondered how it was possible. Why would he be a gardener if he did not know his own strength. Idea flew across your mind when you felt a touch on your right arm.  
"Are you ok milady?" Mey-Rins voice broke you out of it making you jump slightly. "Oh I am sorry I am. I did not mean..."  
"Its fine Mey-Rin." You gave her a smile knowing she would linger on the subject, so you decided to change it straight away before she could apologize anymore. "Is it ready?"  
"Yes miss, its ready now it is." She said guiding you to the bathroom. "Would you like help bathing miss?"  
"No that's fine you can go now I will be ok from here." You smiled to her as she curtsied and left you in the steam filling room.

You undressed yourself and slipped within the footed bath in the centre of the white titled room the water was nice and warm. With the demon in the house you did not want to spend longer then you had to washing yourself and your hair with the soup provided. The whole bath took you no longer then 10 minutes before you where out with a towel wrapped around your body. You dried your hair off with another towel before stepping out into your room. Mey-Rin had picked you out a dress and was carefully aligning things on the vanity table to which she could style your hair nicely with. The whole process of getting ready took you over an hour. It may have taken less if Mey-Rin did not accidently knock all the hair equipment of the table, so you told her just to brush your hair. The dress was (f/c) in colour and was very elegant, as you where still not wearing a corset by orders of Sebastian the dress made for one sat a bit funny over your hips, but it still looked nice. There came a knock from the door.  
"Lady (l/n) breakfast is served." Came Sebastian's voice from behind the door making you sigh at the thought of that obnoxious thing would be escorting you.  
"Do you not like Sebastian Milady?" Mey-Rin asked which was true but for some reason you could not hate him since he had saved you from the Knights.  
"Its complicated..." You dropped your shoulders like a un-willing dog being called to its owner you opened the door only to have his eye dart over your body. "What is it?"  
"You looking stunning Milady." He said bring a slight tint to your cheeks you rolled your eyes to get rid of it. "May I escort you to the hall?"  
"S...S...Sure." You hesitated as you started to walk along side the butler.  
"So I herd you find it complicated on how you feel about me?" Sebastian grinned wanting to see what type of reaction it would bring.  
"I don't feel anything for you! I bet your like this with everyone squirming your way around them to get what you want." You growled deeply at him making him chuckle. "What's so funny!"  
"Seems you are regaining your dragon side faster then I thought." He commented as he watched you walk on quicker. "As I said this will be amusing for me. There has not been a dull moment so far."  
"We had best not keep the young Earl waiting now should we!" You shoved of the feeling of his grin that was left by the chuckle.  
You could tell he was finding it rather amusing how you where just re-discovering all of this fantasy world again. Having said that it was like having memories of someone else planted in to your own. Shaking other thoughts from your mind you decided to go and enjoy your breakfast as that was your life now. The innocent hard working girl you had known for who knows how long, but also this half-dragon girl with her many dangerous but amazing adventures. You munched away on the delicious breakfast treats Sebastian had prepared and brought out for you and Ciel's breakfast.

Breakfast went on without to much of a hiccup between you and Sebastian. You also explained your dream to the both of them after Ciel had asked what you where calling out about last night. They both listened to your story contently interested or that's what you thought as you where not interrupted till the last bit of your story.  
"So your remembering quicker then what we previously thought you would. It could be possible due to the scare you had." Ciel said standing up from his chair. "I believe Sebastian has a lunch planned for us in the garden, so I will be in my study till then finishing of some papers. Until then please reframe from going outside without an escort."  
He removed himself from the room as Sebastian cleared up what was left of breakfast. You found yourself quickly out the room soon after Ciel. You did not fear the butler. You just did not like the atmosphere around him, as it was so dark, possessive and had a sense of dread. You walked your way through the manor eventually ending up at the front hall. You watched as the blonde hair boy from yesterday opened the front door looking as though he was about to head out into the garden. You quickly hurried your pace down the steps and over to him. It was sunny outside you wanted a stroll rather then being copped up in the manor, as you approached him he turned around greeting you with a smile after hearing you approaching him.  
"Well hello Lady (l/n), how are you this fine morning?" He smiled happily and in such a cheerful tone. "I do hope I did not hurt you."  
"No not at all." You spoke having herd a hint of concern in his voice you smiled back. "Its to of met you Finnian it is such a wonderful morning, but Ciel has ordered that I don't go outside without an escort... Could I join you?"  
"I guess if its master's orders you should not be heading out without Sebastian." He said giving it some thought. "But I am only taking a trip to the garden so if you really want to I don't see how it could hurt after all its still on the grounds and it would be a pleasure to escort you milady."  
You smiled as he held the front door open for you. You thanked him as you stepped out into the blazing sun. Birds tweeted and the scent of the garden's roses filled the air almost alluring you to there bed in the garden. Finnian stepped out beside you closing the front door and escorting you along to the garden. The garden was not huge but big enough to accommodate a verity of different flowers, but as expected the most that stood out where the most beautiful pure white roses you have ever seen. You walked over to the bed of roses and gave them a sniff losing yourself in there aroma till Finnian spoke to you.  
"Do you like them Lady (l/n)? They are the master's favourite roses." Finnian said snapping you out of your day dreaming.  
"Yes they are very beautiful so full of life and not a single one is bruised or damaged. How are they so prefect?" You asked Finnian but the answer you should have been able to guess.  
"Sebastian takes a lot of care in them epically since they are the masters favourite." He told you as he started to do a bit of gardening being mainly upturning some soil in an empty bed.

You looked around the scenery the colours of the garden blended together so beautifully was this the work of the gardener or all Sebastian? Either was it did not take you long to lose yourself amongst the mist of delicate well looked after flowers. You wandered on through the garden looking at all the wonderful life around you. It made you feel so much better and brought a smile to your face as the garden seemed to almost comfort you. The buzzing of bees worked for the sweet nectar of each plant while butterfly's made pretty dance patterns within the blue sky. But things suddenly started to lose their colour. Looking around you realised you where no longer with Finnian and so you backtracked carefully to try find him but you could not seem to find your track back. It was like the garden had changed itself around. Darkness was filling in around you turning the whole scene grey. You started to run through the garden trying to find a quick way out of it but it just kept going on and on. By now you had noticed something odd and that was the flowers had started to lose their petals. They where growing bare and you stud stunned at the voice that came calling.  
"(F/N)... (F/N)... (F/N)..." The voice from your last dream in the carriage called out, but surely this was not dream.  
With the voice calling your name over and over coming closer you took a step back and started to run. You ran as fast as you could through the garden eventually you path was blocked by the roses which where now grey in colour you turned back around seeing darkness in almost like a cloud. Two purple eyes stood out from them and drew closer with each of your not ragged breaths. You had no where to run and your heart was going tens of thousands to its normal pace. Your breathing was hitched from the running and sweat of fear rolled across your heaving form.  
"P...Please leave me alone." You took a few steps back after uttering quietly those words.  
It laughed and your turned to run even if it meant threw the once beautiful pure roses, but instead you ran into something else. You tried to struggle against a grip it had you in but no prevalence led you to give up since you where now to tried to free yourself from its grips. It was all over as tears strolled down your cheeks you buried your head to whatever was in front of you squeezing your eyes shut.  
"Milady is everything ok?" A familiar voice spread relief through your body in its concerns.  
"Seb...Sebastian..." You muttered as your voice toned differently from your crying you gripped hold of the butlers jacket allowing the tears of relief to flow.  
"You should have waited Milady and I would have escorted you myself." He spoke softly which surprised you as you expected him to be more mocking or a more sadistic tone with you.  
"I..i'm sorry." You spoke quietly as you opened your eyes seeing colour had returned to the bright world which stung your water eyes a little.  
You pulled yourself from Sebastian and he had yet again pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped away the tears from your face, as a warm smile came to his.  
"T...Thanks." You ushered to him you breathing and heart rate levelling itself out, as his signature grin came to his face. "Oh no..."  
"Not at all (F/N) its much a privilege to be as close as that to you and being able to wipe those tears from your soft face. Although I am sure it won't be the last time. I am not sure if I prefer the sweet smell of the blood, or the feelings of emotion in your tears. One day that will all be contracted with me." His sure smile made you step back a bit from him, but in the end it travelled your mind from the events that had just occurred and made you feel that bit safer to know the demon was looking over you even if it was for his own gain.

"Sebastian..." You suddenly turned your thoughts to what had happened no longer upset deeply about it. Was that part of his plan?  
"Yes Milady?" He responded now in a more serious tone. "Your ready to tell me what has happened? Judging by your expression it has happened once before am I correct?"  
Correct only this time everything this garden was dying it had gone grey! Everything!" You recalled. "Then the darkness I tried to run but it kept following. No matter where I went it followed tried to find Finnian but he was gone and the eyes where purple and his voice..."  
"That's enough." Sebastian told you seeing that you had started to panic again. "Finnian had lost you when you wandered off not being able to find you he came to me, but as for this you must keep it quite for awhile. I believe its apart of you that you are unaware of yet being possibly another memory, as otherwise you would have recognized it if you where in fear. The first time it happened in the carriage if I am right when you first learnt about all of this."  
"Yes the same voice, but it was all to real this time to be a dream." You told him looking down at the ground at the calming green grass.  
"I am about to prepare the picnic would you like to give me a hand (F/N) at least then I can keep my eye on you." Sebastian said as you looked up at him apologetically.  
"I don't..." You started but almost like he knew what you where about to say he interrupted you.  
"I am not about to lose what I want to possess so until that day you are safe as long as I am around." He spoke sharply as he started to walk off.  
Even if that was the truth at least you where protected from the knights and whatever that just was and so you quickly hurried along to join him. It was almost like he had you in his grasp on the leach where he wanted you. Seeing as he had saved your life, protected and served you the many meals within the house you joined in helping him with the picnic that would be held shortly.

* * *

AN: Sorry guys I have been so busy I have started back work and everything. I know its taken a month+ but I have also had writers block ^^' please don't kill me!  
A plot of I don't know how many chapters is starting to come to focus so it will be going along that, as for now its kinda cleared up how Sebastian is playing in a game with you. After all he has Ciel's orders but at the same time how can he not resist your sweet innocent dragon soul ;) It will be awhile to you find out whose those eyes belong to but for now the Knights are planning there move.


End file.
